Romance et adrénaline
by LittleM-otion
Summary: Un camp.Bill. Tom, un nouveau. Un amour. Eux, ensemble à travers 9 mois. Ma première histoire...
1. Chapter 1

Une autre journée écrasante pour Bill. Bill + Service militaire = MAUVAIS. Ca parait fun de tenir un gun et de shooter à longueur de journée mais dans le fond, c'est loin de ressembler aux jeux vidéos ou d'être un millième aussi trillant. Et ça se voit pas mais c'est vachement lourd une carabine.

Donc nous disions, après une journée écrasante, notre cher Bill s'éloigna du terrain vague parsemé de morceau de cible qui sert de champs de tir. Il marchait d'un bon pas à travers le long terrain d'entrainement, plutôt content d'avoir fini sa journée et de pouvoir enfin… glander quoi. Il arriva devant sa cabine, fit pivoter la poignée et oh! Surprise! Un nouveau locataire! « Et merde», se dit Bill.

-Euh… Salut.

-Ah euh bonjour, je viens juste d'arriver, désolé d'avoir… envahi ton bungalo… Ravi je m'appelle Tom!

Et il lui tendit la main. Bill la serra avec hésitation, décontenancé.

- Moi c'est Bill… Ah oui euh enchanté

Tom le détailla de haut en bas. L'androgyne se tendit.

-Bon ben ca fait euh… plaisir de te rencontrer. Tu sais quoi, je vais aller jouer une partie de basket hein euh à plus…, débita Bill.

Et il sortit rapidement de la cabine.

POV Tom :

Étrange, étrange… une seule heure dans un camp militaire et j'ai déjà rencontré deux cons, un colonel sénile et un homo… Ca va être mouvementé ce service militaire-là!

FLASHBACK (pas POV Tom):

Toc toc toc…

- Entrez.

-Euh ben bonjour, je m'appelle Tom, j'ai été déposé par le bus il y a genre 10 min… On m'a guidé vers votre bureau… C'est quoi la suite?

- Mon dieu quel arrogance mon garçon! On ne parle pas comme ça à un supérieur voyons! Mais bon je vais te pardonner parce t'a une gueule d'innocent et que ta témérité me plaît… Juste par principe, fais-moi dont dix push-up de punition.

Tom resta immobile, éberlué.

-Allez Allez!

Le colonel se leva et s'approcha d'un air ( presque) menaçant. Ben essayer d'être menaçant avec 1m55 et des semelles renforcés vous! Tom hésita deux-trois secondes à se rebeller mais comme un allié ne serait pas de trop dans ce camp de dingues, il se pencha, mis ses mains à terre et fit rapidement l'exercice.

- Bien bien, je vois que tu comprends bien très cher… Voici ton numéro de cabine. Décharge tes affaires et demande à ton colocataire de t'explique le fonctionnement de la place. Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à lundi. Tu viendras chercher ton horaire demain 13h sans fautes!

-Ok… Parfait je suppose.

Tom s'avança vers la porte.

-TeuTeuTeuTeuTeu mon ami, ici, on finit toujours ses phrases par mon colonel! J'ai fait la 2e guerre mondiale moi! Du respect voyons! Tu veux que je te raconte peut-être? Quand je me suis fait taillader le bras et puis la bataille de…

-Euh ouais d'accord super mon colonel, je vais dépacter mes affaires et je reviendrais vous voir demain…

Et il partit s'enfuit sans se retourner. Le jeune homme entreprit donc de se diriger vers les cabines. Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans celle qui lui était assigné lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Ben voilà le nouveau coloc de la tartouze! Dis t'es bien foutu toi! Il va aimé ça! S'exclama un grand gars chauve.

- On dit bonjour d'abord tu sauras! Non mais franchement c'est quoi cet accueil. J'en ai rien à foutre de vos conneries! C'est mon premier jour, laissez dont ma libido tranquille! Répliqua Tom, agacé.

- Calme-toi dude, c'est pas méchant. D'ailleurs t'as l'air d'un type bien alors bonjour, je m'appelle Antony mais appelle-moi Anto. Lui, c'est Carol. Ajouta le second jeune.

- Ben ravi. Moi c'est Tom et je vais défaire mes valises. Enchanté.

Et Tom pénétra dans le Bungalo.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Enfin la dernière chemise c'est pas trop tôt. Plus qu'à… Oh scheisse! Retouver ce colocataire de merde qui m'a laissé en plan. Pfff…

FIN POV Tom

Et Tom sortit de petite maisonnette avec découragement, appréhension, une pointe de colère et un chouia de bonheur…

Mot de L'auteur : Salut à tous! C'est ma première histoire alors je suis un peu... stressé, j'espère que vous allez aimer! Je compte publier les chapitres hyper vite (trop d'auteur m'ont fait chier à pas le faire et la finir, c'est promis) Je publie le prochain si j'ai une seule petite review… alors vous savez quoi faire si vous voulez la suite!

À bientôt j'espère!

Bisous

L'auteure


	2. Chapter 2

Tom fit grincer la porte en l'ouvrant et se recouvrit vite les yeux de sa main pour éviter le soleil plutôt envahissant. Il soupira. Il décida finalement de marcher droit devant lui… On arrivera ou on arrivera, après tout, c'est le destin qui guide!...

Il croisa un groupe de 2-3 filles à l'allure plutôt garçonnes, leur sourit faiblement et continua son chemin.

FLASHBACK (ben oui, je sais, j'abuse^^)

-Tommmm, chéri, tu sais que tu dois faire ton service militaire bientôt…

Ledit Tom s'étouffa dans sa bouchée de céréales.

- Hummmm… Ouais, je me suis dit que ca pourrait attendre quoi, on peut pas aller voir un médecin pour qu'il me prédise une maladie incurable en échange d'un petit tips?

-TOM! Tu es incorrigible! Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu n'ais à ce point pas de bonnes valeurs? De toute manière, ceci n'était qu'une douce introduction pour te l'annoncer : J'ai déjà rempli les fiches pour ton service, tu pars cette fin de semaine.

Cette fois, c'est le bol qui revola. Heureusement, il était vide et en porcelaine incassable. De façon plutôt inhabituelle, Simone (sa mère si vous n'aviez pas encore compris) le ramassa sans dire un mot et le déposa dans l'évier.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL???

-Tom calme-toi je te prie. C'est pour ton bien, tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui. J'ai été très correcte il me semble.

-Respire, expire, respire, expire… Maman, là je suis super fâché. Mais je suppose que ça ne te fais rien… En tout cas, la procédure est trop avancé pour que je puisse l'arrêter right?

-Oui mon chou.

-Nan, pas ton chou. Bon alors je peux au moins savoir ou c'est?

Simone sourit d'un air plutôt fier.

-Ahhhh… La tu vas être content Tomi, je t'ai inscrit à Berlin's pride!

-C'est-à-dire?

-C'est un camp révolutionnaire qui inculque de nouvelles pensées. On y accepte là-bas les garçons et les filles! De plus, cette partie va t'intéresser, on les autoriser à… tisser des liens… Copuler quoi. Parce que les créateurs du camp s croient que ca va stimuler les jeunes et leur permette d'être plus à l'aise car ils auront l'impression d'être dans un milieu normal. C'est presque une vie en appartement Tomi! Tu vas adorer! Ces gens-la sont des génies!

- Ou des pervers.

-Tu en serais content.

- MAMAN!

Charles descendit les escaliers à ce moment-là.

-Allez fiston, c'est pas la fin du monde! Tu vas au moins être mieux traité que dans la plupart des camps militaire! Vas donc préparer ta valise au lieu de chialer comme une bonne femme.

Simone tira la langue à son mari et ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment. Tom en profita pour s'éclipser dans les escaliers et monter dans sa chambre.

-N'oublie pAAs, oh Charles! De faire ta valise mon Tom!

-Bah je la ferais samedi c'est beau, laisse-moi me reprendre!

Les parents s'immobilisèrent.

- Euh en fait Tom, écoute, ta mère avait un peu retardé la date de départ pour pas que tu sois trop choqué en fait, tu pars ce soir…

-QUOI?!

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Une petite demi-heure plus tard…

POV Tom :

Le terrain de basket! Paradis sur terre!!!! Àhhh enfin… grand sourire. Je m'approche. Il est où ce coloc dingue… équipe de gauche… non. Équipe de droite… non plus. Pauvre cloche perdue? Euh… non plus… Mais… Oh putain! Mais c'est qu'il m'a planté là l'innocent! Non mais c'est quoi cette arnaque, je lui ai rien fait moi! Et merde… Pour un premier jour ça commence bien…

-Hey Tom!, me lance un des joueurs.

Je mets ma main en visière. Ah ce cher Anto… Vraiment je suis ravi de le voir…

- Tu fais une partie avec nous?

- Bah pas trop envie en ce moment, ce soir peut-être.

- A ta guise… A plus alors!

- ok… By the way, t'aurais pas vu mon coloc?

- Ah tu le cherches…

- Il m'a planté l'autre con, je suis un peu perdu là… J'ai jamais eu un grand sens de l'orientation!

- Bah non, moi je surveille pas les efféminés dans son genre… Tu veux que je t'aide?

Je l'observe de haut en bas. Il porte son uniforme de manière plutôt chaotique, un pan qui sort par là, un autre par ici et les cheveux presque aussi ras que Carol avec des sourcils très épais. Un air légèrement supérieur trainasse sur son visage. Pffff… ça me tente pas vraiment…

-Nan c'est bon, je vais suivre le troupeau, merci.

Anto s'arrête un court instant. Il me lance un drôle de regard et repart rapidement vers le terrain. Un autre qui me trouve bizarre… Super!

Bon ben maintenant je crois que je vais aller prendre une marche hein… Je finirais surement par trouver quelqu'un de sympa!

Papadapada… (Ce qui signifie que je me promène allègrement… n'importe quoi…)

Mes pas mènent vers la forêt bordant le camp. Pourquoi pas? C'est plutôt inspirant une forêt, mystérieux, sombre avec des percées de lumières… Ouais allons-y…

Je marche, je erre. Et soudain, une silhouette. (Devinez c'est qui??? XD) Le fameux colocataire disparu…

-Hey Bill!

L'interpellé se retourne brusquement. D'un coup presque… apeuré je trouve.

- Euh… Salut Tom… Comment tu m'as retrouvé? Tu m'as pas suivi quand même?

- Non, pas du tout, je marchais par hasard ici…

-ah…

Gros silence. Awkward.

- Pourquoi t'étais pas au terrain de basket?, je finis par demander.

- Pourquoi je jouerais avec des cons au basket avec des ballons dégonflés? Répondit-il sur la défensive.

- D'accord, je reformule. Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu allais jouer au basket alors que tu ni allait pas?

-…

-…

Silence. On se regarde. Il baisse les yeux. Je réfléchis. Je comprends pas et je sais pas quoi faire. Mais en même temps, il a l'air tellement vulnérable, je voudrais faire quelque chose. C'est plutôt étrange à dire, mais il me plaît. Pas que je n'aime pas les garçons, non, je suis bi. Mais vraiment aucun ne m'a jamais fait cette impression… pour le moins indescriptible. J'y repense. Je soupire et je finis par lui sourire.

- Ok, on va faire un deal, tu es étrange de fuir comme ça, je suis étrange de te retrouver aussi facilement et de te poser des questions. On oublie chacun les bizarreries de l'autre, ou du moins on les pardonne le temps de se les expliquer. Et en attendant, on devient amis.

Il me regarde d'un air impénétrable. Mais réponds bon sang, c'est quand même pas hyper simple de sortir un pareil discours.

-euh… je… Sincèrement?

Je le regarde et sourit à nouveau.

- Bien sûr, un ami ici ce sera pas de trop.

Je lui tends la main et il la prend. Je le relève. Je me sens fière. Il me plaît bien. Je sais, la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais j'espère découvrir ce qui le ronge à ce point. Moi, graine de sauveur? Bah oui parfois… Pourquoi pas?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mot de l'auteure : Ben désolé d'avoir pris deux longs jours à publier… J'ai été un peu surprise d'avoir un commentaire si vite et je m'étais pas encore préparée. Trucidez-moi pas si je publie pas extra vite dans les prochaines semaines, je rentre en période d'examen. Sinon, merci infiniment de lire ma fan fiction Ca me fait full plaisir :D

Mini questions sur l'orientation de l'histoire, vous préférez quoi?

Des lemons? Du Shonen-Ai? Du platonique? Une histoire qui va vite? Pas trop? Lentement? Cohérente ou ca vous dérange pas les petits détails (parce que moi souvent, ca me pogne…) En tout cas laissez-moi des review!

Tom : Ouais parce que sinon elle va pas se gêner pour inventer l'histoire sans vos envies!

Bill : Humm, ca s'annonce délicieux alors * se passe la langue sur les lèvres*

Auteure : Bon les p'tits jeunes, allez copulez ailleurs!

Bref, laissez-moi un mot!


	3. Chapter 3

Camp militaire Berlin's Pride, 18h24, jeudi soir brumeux. L'endroit est plutôt calme, quelques jeunes s'entraînent, d'autres font connaissance, le tralala qu'on ne pensait pourtant pas pouvoir retrouver dans un service militaire. À l'orée de la forêt, deux jeunes sortent, côte à côte. Ils marchent lentement, pris dans leur conversation et rigole ensemble de temps à autre. Un beau tableau quoi…

POV Bill (ca me tardait d'en faire, j'avais hâte qu'on comprenne Bill… )

- Donc si je résume, je suis supposé me lever le matin à 6h, déjeuner à 6h40 et être à mon entrainement à 7h15?! Mais c'est de la torture!!! Du suicide même! S'indigne Tom, devant moi.

- Bah non, ca parait dur mais on s'y habitue… Chacun a ses petits points faibles, toi ce sera le matin apparement!, je lui lance.

Il me sourit en guise de réponse. Puis, il me regarde d'un air mystérieux.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton point faible?

Ouhalala je rougis! Baisse la tête Bill, urgence! J'attends. On s'est arrêté. Rien ne viens. Je relève lentement la tête. Il est encore en train de me fixer.

- Tu peux me le dire hein? On est amis! C'est le pacte…

- Ouais désolé… Moi c'est surtout l'exil.

- Tu vois, c'était pas si dur à dire! On va s'entraider! Y'a pas de honte!

- Ui… tu as raison.

-Pourquoi t'as hésité alors?

Je suis un peu désemparé. C'est quoi ces questions? C'est qui ce gars? Secouage de tête.

- Pour rien, je… suis pas habitué à ce genre de question.

- Comment ca?

-Oulalala le curieux! Assez de questions pour aujourd'hui!

- Parce qu'il y a un quota?

- On ferait mieux d'en mettre un oui!

- D'accord si tu veux… Combien?

-Cinq.

-Radin! Quinze!

- huit. C'est mon dernier mot.

- Deal pour dix.

Je fais mine de réfléchir. Oh et puis oui too bad, ca fait longtemps un ami comme ca!

-Marché conclu!, je réponds alors.

On se serre la main.

Tom fait encore ce petit sourire en coin.

- Il m'en reste une alors…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Ouah! Sauvé par le gong c'est vraiment fou! Je détourne rapidement la conversation :

-Allez on va manger! Je te guide.

Je marche d'un bon pas et il me suit. J'ai peut-être été un peu dur. Non. Oui. Peut-être…

-Rooh de toute facon t'es mieux de penser à ta question avant de me la poser, sinon, ce sera pas la bonne!, je lui lance…

Il retire ses mains de ses poches et sourit.

- Fais-moi confiance, ce le sera!

- On fait la course!

On se met à courir vers la café. Je ris. Je m'amuse. Ses mots résonnent encore dans ma tête… Fais-moi confiance… Fais-moi confiance…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Bon ben, je sais, c'est court mais comme ca vous attendrez moins. Désolé si lhistoire progresse pas vite, ca s'en vient, je mets la situation en place!


	4. Chapter 4

Soir, 20h.

POV TOM :

- Bill problème.

-Quoi?

- Y manque de place dans cette baraque! Je sais pas où mettre ma valise!

- Pourquoi tu la mets pas en dessous du lit?

- Y'a déjà ma guitare.

-Pousse-la un peu!

-Nan. Une guitare c'est précieux.

-Halala…

-Sérieusement, je fais quoi?

- Attends j'arrive.

Il sort de la salle de bain. Derrière lui, une vague de brume s'échappe. Déjà en pyjamas, il arbore un jogging gris et un t-shirt bleu bien ordinaire et plutôt vieux. Quel charme! J'avoue qu'il est plutôt craquant dans son genre. Je me demande si je peux me permettre de tenter une petite séduction…

-Tom?

Bill agite une main devant moi. Je cligne des yeux et lui sourit.

- Ok. Une idée?

- Bah y'a toujours ce petit espace au fond de l'armoire…

- Tu rigoles? Elle est pleine à craquer.

- Non, regarde si t'enlèves le tiroir, il y a plein d'espace perdu en dessous…

- Ouah! Mais comment t'as découvert ça? C'est génial!

- Oh… euh je cherchais une cachette pour un truc précieux…

FLASHBACK POV BILL

Ma respiration est effrénée, irrégulière. Je les entends qui s'approchent. Je me tasse un peu plus au fond de mon trou minuscule, vérifiant au préalable que le tiroir est bien réajusté. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il me tape. Et je veux encore moins qu'il me touche. Je n'ai jamais eu une vie sexuelle débridée ou simplement des tendances homos. Je suis normal, qu'il me lâche!

SHTACK! C'était le bruit de la porte qui claque. Je le reconnais très bien. C'est le bruit de mes colères, de mes frustrations et aussi des mes peurs. J'ai peur. Je me recule encore un peu mais je m'immobilise prestement. Je ne veux pas faire du bruit. Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'entendent. Qu'ils me trouvent. J'entends leur pas dans la cabine.

- Mais bordel, tu te caches ou Billou? On va te trouver! Rends-toi, ca ira aussi bien!

- Je fouille la salle de bain Anto.

- OK.

Tac. Tac. Tac. Les semelles d'Anto s'approchent du lit. J'entends le drap qui vole à travers la pièce d'un coup sec. Il rigole.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que jouer à cache-cache était excitant…

Tac. Tac. Tac. Ses pas se rapprochent de l'armoire. Ma respiration s'accélère. Elle siffle légèrement. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour cacher le son. Les portes de l'armoire grincent autour des gonds, ouvertes brusquement. Un fin rai de lumière se faufile jusqu'à moi. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur… Les tiroirs s'ouvrent les uns après les autres, avec une violence digne d'Anthony. S'ils me trouvent… Il ouvre le dernier tiroir avec fracas. Il observe, un peu décontenancé de ne pas m'avoir débusqué. Son regard passe entre les pans de bois et vient se fixer droit sur mes yeux. Pourtant, il semble hésitant, je ne crois pas qu'il soit comprenne que je suis caché là. Rester immobile. Rester immobile. Ne pas bouger. Allez Bill. T'es capable. J'ai peur. Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux cligner des yeux. Je ne dois pas. Non. Rester immobile. Je ne vais plus tenir. J'ai peur… Au secours…

- Anton! Je n'ai rien trouvé mais la fenêtre est ouverte. Dit son acolyte en sortant de la toilette.

Il se détourne. Ouf. Quel doux sentiment que le soulagement.

- OK. On va le chercher, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Il claque rapidement le tiroir. Ayant légèrement changé de position, je me le prends en plein front. Aie. À travers mon esprit embrouillé, je les entends sortir. Je l'ai échappé belle.

FIN DU FLASHBACK RETOUR AU POV TOM

Bill semble complètement ailleurs. Il a un peu pâlit d'ailleurs.

- Bill? Ca va?

- Ah euh oui merci.

- Tu m'en parleras?

-… Je, tom. Oui, un jour.

Ouah belle avancé! Bill est plus confiant, je travaille bien! Il empoigne le tiroir, le sort des ses gonds et le pose sur le lit. Agilement, il empoigne ma valise et commence à la rentrer dans le trou. Je m'approche.

-Laisse, je vais le faire.

Je me mets derrière lui et prends la valise par-dessus ses mains. Son dos contre mon torse. Humm… Moi profiteur? Mais non, je veux juste l'aider! Mais… je le sens trembler entre mes bras. On finit par rentrer l'objet. Il se retourne. Je ne bouge pas. Il regarde le sol. J'en profite et lui lève délicatement le menton de mon pouce.

Bill éclate alors en long sanglot douloureux. Je referme mes bars autour de lui. C'est bon. C'est franchement égoïste mais là, je me complais bien dans son malheur. Il tremble, mon chandail se mouille. Je l'attire jusqu'au lit, on s'assoit et je le berce entre mes bras.

Le temps passe. Mon compagnon pleure, parfois plus fort, parfois plus faiblement. Je continue simplement de le bercer avec régularité. Il ferme les yeux.

-Merci.

- chhut. Ne t'en fait pas. Tout va bien.

Je le dépose dans son lit et l'embrasse sur le front.

-Explique-moi.

-Je n'en ai pas la force…

-D'accord. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard alors?

- je… je sais pas.

-C'est ma dernière question de la journée. Tu dois y répondre… Alors?

-ui.

-Promis?

-…

-Promis Bill?

-Je… oui.

- Bon alors bonne nuit. Je veille, dors bien.

Lumières éteintes, je m'assoies dans mon lit, pensif. Il est si sensible, si fragile. J'avoue que je suis plutôt protecteur comme gars et cette sensibilité, cette intensité chez lui m'attire. Il ne m'a pas repoussé? Je peux me le permettre…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mot de l'auteure :

Un autre chapitre, je suis plutôt inspiré en ce moment, j'ai du temps et l'histoire commence enfin à démarrer. J'avais bien envie d'exiger min. 2review pour le prochain chap. mais je me suis dit que ce serait trop cruel pour mon unique lectrice… N'empèche que d'après les pageviews, il y en aurait plus qu'une… Alors si vous passez, svp, laissez un comments, même si il est mini (une phrase! Un mot! Une lettre si il le faut…)

À Laura : Bon, je voulais répondre à tes questions à travers le texte mais je me suis rendue compte que ca marche pas vraiment vu que je peux bien répondre à une avec difficulté mais j'en crée des dizaines d'autre… (mon histoire est franchement pas full claire…) Donc réponse à tes questions précédentes :

**Comment ca va se passer entre Bill et Tom? **Ben je suppose qu'il faut lire l'histoire pour le savoir… Tu voulais vraiment une réponse? Amour…

**Pourquoi Bill a-t-il fuit si vite ?** On en apprend plus dans ce chapitre... ca explique partiellement. Mais je suppose que vu que tu n'es pas dans ma tête, tu comprends pas vraiment tout… désolé d'être une auteure aussi bizarre… On va en apprendre plus dans les prochains chapitres et si ca ce clarifie vrmt pas, redonne des nouvelles et je t'expliquerais.

**Qu'est-ce que Bill foutait dans cette forêt?** Hummm… Un peu de déduction mlle… c'est son refuge. On en apprendra probablement plus dans les prochains chapitres (je sais, je me repéte… :P)

**Que veut dire Bill par l'exil?** À la base quand je l'ai écrit c'était surtout l'exil dans le sens d'être loin de ses proches. Mais je trouve que ta réponse est très intéressante et en y pensant bien, je crois que c'est un peu un mélange des deux. Solitude et exil…

Bref, merci infiniment Laura pour tes supeer commentaires, je t'adore!

Bisous et à bientôt,

L'auteure


End file.
